An accurate and robust estimation of tire normal, lateral and longitudinal forces is important for certain vehicle safety, control, and operating systems. Achievement of a system for making reliable estimations of tire forces, however, has proven to be problematic. In particular, achievement of a robust system and method for estimating tire forces based upon indirect tire and vehicle sensor measurements over the lifetime of a tire tread has eluded the industry.
It is accordingly desirable to achieve such a robust system that accurately and reliably measures tire forces in vehicle-supporting tires in real time during vehicle operation.